


Will in OZ

by Tealshirt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Will is Dorthy, Wizard of Oz, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will really shouldn't have drank so much before going to sleep. He has odd dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will in OZ

**Author's Note:**

> This is so un-serious. It's also not my fault. A simple conversation about storms somehow led to this. My tumblr: http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/ . Not beta read all mistakes are my own.

Will had just arrived back from dinner with Hannibal. He had tactfully avoided eating any of the meat offered to him, and he cringed each time he watched Alana, or Jack take a bite. They had no idea what they were eating. Hannibal made no comment to Will about the food he had prepared but Will could feel the smugness and air of accomplishment rolling off Hannibal in waves of toxicity. After dinner they had a few drinks but Will excused himself to go home.There was a storm rolling in and the forecast called for severe weather. Will would rather be at home with his dogs then stuck at the home of his psychiatrist. 

Will arrived home, sopping wet. He patted the heads of his dogs as he walked to the bathroom, stripping and putting on dry clothes and drying his curly locks. He tried all the light switches but none of the lights were working so he gathered the candles and flashlights he kept for emergencies such as this. After he had the room sufficiently lit, he sat down with the battery powered radio and listened to the weather.

Winston and Buster sat beside him on the couch, and the rest of his dogs laying on the floor surrounding the cramped couch. He was cozy and warm nestled between the two furry animals and he felt his eyelids drooping closed. He would begin to doze off only to be awakened by the sound of the wind causing something to crash outside. He was gonna try and stay awake until the bad weather ended but he was so tired he fell asleep to the sounds of the weathermen advising people to "Remain indoors and stay away from electrical outlets."

 

* * *

 

Will shot up in the dark of his home. He rubbed a hand through his hair as he looked around. Winston was the only dog left in the living room so he figured the others must have scattered and he whistled for them to come so he could let them outside for a morning bathroom break.

Only when he opened the door, he saw the ground swirling below and wind rushing around him. He slammed the door shut and ran to the middle of the room huddling around Winston and squishing the dog to his body so tight he could hear the animal's heart beat, loud and erratic, humming in his ears. He sparred a glance up but what he saw made him do a double take, because floating outside his window was Hannibal, riding the stag Will only saw in his nightmares, and drinking a glass of a dark liquid. He blinked to clear his vision but when he looked again Hannibal was gone.

He watched other objects fly past, pieces of a fence here , a small brown squirrel, a bush of roses there. He had tucked his head down again hugging Wilson to his chest when he felt the house begin a free fall. He felt the house hit the ground right as he blacked out.

When Will came to, it was to Winston licking his face. He figured it was just a silly dream. He had been having dreams that felt extremely real for a while now and this didn't faze him much. He stood off the couch, whistling this time for real to call the dogs to him. He opened the door, his body turned towards the inside of the house.

_'Why aren't they coming when I whistle?'_ Will thought. He froze in place when he turned towards the open door though. He cautiously took steps onto the porch and looked around. There was a lot of green and little houses and he swore he could see little heads and shoes peeking out of places. He stepped off the porch and looked back at his home. From under his house he saw lacy red stockings peeking out and bright red shoes.

He stooped down to get closer when he heard a voice behind him,"Who are you?" 

Will jumped and turned quickly throwing his back against the side of his house next to the legs sticking out.

"Frank-"

"Franklyn! Step away from him!" Yelled a voice, another person running out and holding the first back.

"My name is Will Graham." Will said crawling into a crouching position.

"We don't care who you are! You killed the witch! Well..one of them." Said another person coming out from behind a home.

"One of the- Where am I? Who are you? " Will asked.

Before anyone could answer, more people popped out pointing upwards shouting about "The good witch! Here she comes!"

Will turned to look as a pink floating bubble appeared. It was large in size and glittering. He watched as it hovered at chest height before it popped. When the glitter cleared, there stood Alana.

"My name is Alana the Good." She said, with a wave of her hand.

"Alana?"

"Yes. That is me. You have killed Fredricka, one of the witches that terrifies these lands."

"One of? What is going on?"

"You have killed the witch. Her brother will be very angry with you." One of the people in the crowd says.

 

Will turns to look at the legs of the witch but notices they are shriveling up, the shoes disappearing.

 

"Where did the shoes go?" Will asked turning to look at Alana.

Alana smiled kindly and pointed down at Will's feet. Will looked down at the ruby women's flats.

 

"I don't want these. Here." Will said sitting on the ground and attempting to take off the shoes.

 

"They don't come off Will." Alana said

Will looked up at her in confusion. He was about to ask what she meant, when they heard loud thumping. Hoofs stomping the pavement coming towards them. The crowd parted and hid, all except for Franklin who stood in awe, and Will, who stood to face the sound. A dark figure came into view riding a large stag.Will already knew who it was.

 

"I see you have killed my sister." Hannibal said.

 

 

"I-It was an accident- I didn't mean- I wasn't trying to.I'm sorry." Will finally said, motioning towards his home.

 

"Oh, no. No worries. I was planning on killing her anyways." Hannibal said, waving his hand.

 

Will stood speechless.

 

 

"If you'll excuse my rudeness. My name is Hannibal Lector. You must be William Graham. And those must be mine." Hannibal said pointing at the shoes.

 

"I'd give them back if I could. They won't come off."

 

"Well...then i'll just have to take them by force won't I William?" Hannibal said.

 

 

Will watched as he hopped back on the stag and rode away.After the stomping sounds had disappeared Will looked around.

 

"I love that guy." Franklin said pointing a hand over his shoulder at where Hannibal had gone.

 

The crowd, Alana and Will stared at Franklin, some in shock and some in disgust.

 

Will snapped back to attention, asking Alana, " How do I get out of this place?"

 

"Take the yellow street all the way to the Emerald City, sometimes also referred to as Baltimore. There you must find the Wizard, he will help you return home."

 

Will nodded and whistled for Winston. He turned to ask Alana something else but she had already floated away in her bubble of glitter.

"Where's this yellow street?" Will asked Franklin.

Franklin motioned for Will to follow and he led him to a swirling pattern of yellow and orange.

"You must start at the beginning or you are sure to lose your way."

"Uh huh. Well thank you for your help. Goodbye." Will said turning and waving. He began the walk, not at the beginning as Franklin had said but where he saw the yellow road led to. The crowd roared and cheered as Will left them behind.

Will looked down at Winston. "I don't think were in Wolfstrap anymore Winston...." Will said to the dog.

Winston tilted his head to the side in confusion, staring up at Will.

 

* * *

 

He had walked for and hour already,and the shoes he was wearing offered no support, causing his feet to ache. He stopped to rest on a rock, seated in front of a scarecrow.He had sat back and closed his eyes when he heard a voice.

"Hey, buddy! How 'bout a little help up here?"

Will flipped around and looked up at the scarecrow who had his eyebrows raised, and was waving his hands frantically. Will jumped up and rushed to help pull him down.

"Why were you up there?" He asked helping the scarecrow to walk.

"To keep the crows away.Of course it doesn't really work. They end up pecking at me instead. One tried to take off with my hat the other day."

The scarecrow sat on the rock Will was resting on previously, "Oh, excuse me. I'm being rude. Zeller, scare crow extraordinaire."

"Will Graham."

They shook hands and sat in companionable silence.

"Well I hate to be so rude but I have to go now." Will said standing. He patted his leg and Winston came trotting towards him. Zeller scrambled to stand up.

"Wait-where ya going?" He asked.

"To the Emerald City to see the Wizard."

"The Wizard!? Can I come?"

"Well...I don't know." Will said looking down at Winston as if to ask "what do you think?". Winston tilted his head to the side staring up at his master.

"If you can keep up." He finally said looking at Zeller's hopeful face. The scarecrow smiled wide and nodded.

They continued following the yellow road into a forest of menacing looking apple trees. They had just sat down to rest again when Will's stomach rumbled loudly. He stood and pulled an apple, already bringing it towards his face when, the tree, _the tree_ , screamed hysterically.

"My apple! That's mine! What are you doing just pulling things from people!" The tree yelled swinging branches at Will.

Will ducked, and dropped the apple scrambling backwards away from the tree.

"Wha-I don't- what is-"

"Ohhh- so pretty boy here can't talk!" Said another tree.

"I can talk it's just..trees don't talk where i'm from. Well not if your in a sane state of mind." Will said, brushing the dirt of his trousers.

The trees must have taken that as some form of insult because they took the opportunity to throw apples at Zeller and Will.

They ran farther into the forest, away from the apple trees. They stopped near a small cottage, and rested on a log. Will's labored breathing was returning to normal when he heard the small squeak of metal shifting. He looked around for the source and stopped on a shiny tin woman, standing among the trees. He ran over to see if she was alive. Her eyes shifted to a small oil can beside her and she opened her mouth to whisper "Oil. Need oil."

Will understood the just of what she meant and picked up the oil can, first using it on the joints of her tin jaw. She moved her jaw letting the oil lubricate before she said more.

"Good, now can you do the rest? Elbows, knees,shoulders,ankles please."

Will nodded and Zeller and he passed the oil can back and forth taking turns to use it on the joints.

She began to move slowly, gaining her balance as she went. For a metal woman she was rather graceful.

She turned to them and smiled, "Thank you! I've been stuck like that for ages. I was out here collecting things for my research when it began to rain. I rusted up and have stuck there ever since, just waiting to for someone to come and help me."

"No problem. My name is Will and this is Zeller." Will said pointing between them.

"I'm Beverly." She said.

"Pardon me for asking but would you like to come with us." Zeller said. Will looked at him anger, before Beverly answered.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Wizard in Emerald City." Zeller said.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said.

And so they set off once again, following the Yellow road deeper into the forests. Winston trotted ahead of them stopping to sniff things every once in a while. They had just entered the deepest part of the forest when Winston began barking. The group stopped to look at what the dog might have saw, but spotted nothing. They figured it to be a wild animal. Will whistled but still Winston would not follow. Will walked up behind the dog and grabbed his collar, but as he did he saw what Winston saw. A lion's tail swishing ominously back and forth, only the end of it to be seen sticking out from behind a tree. Will whistled once more stepping back from the trees. Winston backed up too, sitting on the side of his master watching patiently. Will had looked down at his dog, but looked up in time to see a whirling ball of yellow fur fly from behind the tree and at him. He sidestepped and the creature fell to the ground, rolling and shouting dramatically clutching his elbow when he made impact.

"What are you?" Beverly asked standing over the thing that had just attacked Will.

The animal hopped up, all anguish forgotten and huffed, "I'm a lion! See the tail! L-I-O-N."

"Uh huh..." Beverly said, her shiny silver eyebrows raised.

Zeller smiled and said, "Well Mr. Lion would you like to come with us to Emerald City?"  

The lion smiled.

"Absolutely not." Will said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What why not?" Zeller asked.

"Yeah, why not?" The lion echoed.

"Well for one you tried to attack me."

"And I missed." The lion said. The lion looked towards Zeller and they both turned puppy dog eyes on him.

Will stared into their sad faces. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Fine. But you have to keep up." He said.

The lion and Zeller cheered, causing Will and Beverly to sigh and continue walking.

"What's your name?" Zeller asked the lion.

The lion twisted his tail and said," Price."

Will tuned them out for the rest of the walk, choosing instead to let them run their energy out.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

They finally came to large green gates, surrounding  tall green towers. Two guards stationed at the doors,  stood straighter, bringing themselves to their full height, as the group approached.The guards argue back and forth, murmuring silently before a slit in the door opens and they whispered something through. Seconds later the doors grunted and opened wide to reveal the shimmering, green sparkling of the city inside.

Will and the group walk through in amazement. First they went through the crowd of munchkins (as they were called here,Will learned) and then it came time to meet with the Wizard.

They all entered the grand chamber, and stood side by side. Will was starting to wonder where the Wizard was when an explosion sounded and a cloud of smoke was released.Before them was a large floating head, a green glow emanating from the head.

"Your names." The head said.

"I'm...I'm Will. This is Price, Beverly and Zeller. I'm here to ask you for something."

"I'm just here for the heck of it." Said Price laughing.

Will shot a glare at the lion that had him hanging his head and stepping back behind Beverly.

"I want to go home." Will said,returning his attention to the Wizard.

The floating head looked thoughtful for a moment. "To return home, you must first bring me the antlers from the stag of the Wicked Warlock of the West."

"The- what? The antlers? From the Warlock's stag?" Will asked in confusion.

"Yes. Then, and only then, can you return home." The Wizard said. Will nodded as the head faded away, leaving the room in silence.

"You guys don't have to come." Will said looking at his friends.

"Will. Were coming. You can't stop us." Beverly said, looking at Zeller and Price for conformation. They both nodded and smiled. Will breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't wanna have to do this alone.

* * *

The group set off on their journey, Zeller and Price talking enthusiastically in the back, while Beverly and Will led the group

They had been walking for at least three hours and had just stopped to rest. Will was gathering sticks to build a small fire to keep warm when they heard loud whooping and shouting. Will looked up and saw something flying closer, before it dropped and dived down on Price lifting him off the ground and dropping him inches from where he was standing.Will dropped the sticks and rushed to help the lion stand. The lion looked around as Beverly came running towards them.

 

"Will! They got Zeller! They ripped out his straw!" She yelled.

Will, Price and Beverly ran full speed back to the place she had left Zeller. "What happened?" Will shouted dropping down to his knees and putting the straw back into one of the scarecrows body parts strewn across the clearing they had settled in.

"Flying monkeys! They do the Warlock's bidding for him." Beverly said gathering the rest of the body. Price was sitting next to the scarecrows torso and head and talking to him.

They managed to put the scarecrows body back in order, and get him standing, when the flying monkeys swooped in again. They went for Beverly this time, knocking Price to the ground. They tore Zeller apart once again, and incapacitated Beverly, and Price. Winston sprinted into the trees, away from the fight.

They flew at Will and scooped him from the ground,heading West. They flew him a considerable distance, before they approached a castle, large and menacing. The winged monkeys dropped him inside the castle, before rows of guard. The guards, all dressed eerily similar stared and then took a defense position. Will was getting to his feet when he heard the clip clomp of someone walking towards him. He looked up as the Wicked Warlock of the West came into view. Hannibal smiled wide, showing his teeth. He stood in front of Will and turned to his castle guards.

"Follow me. And bring him." He says before climbing the grand staircase. The guards roughly manhandled Will up the stairs, and threw him into a large room behind Hannibal.

"What do you want?" Will snarled at the man.

"You know precisely what I want." Hannibal said calmly.

"You can have them! I don't want them!" Will said icily, putting his feet out in front of him as he sat down in a chair.

Hannibal smiled before walking towards Will. He reached to take the shoe off but it would not budge. His smile faded and he huffed,"They will not come off."

"Yeah. I already tried." Will said.

Hannibal shot him a glare before his face softened to wonder and he said, " They won't come off unless you are dead."

Will stood alarmed and watched the warlock.

" You won't get a cha-"

Will was interrupted by a castle guard rushing in and whispering something to the blonde man.

Hannibal turned to stare at Will, "Well it seems your little friends are coming to save you."

Will showed no emotion on the outside but on the inside he was cheering triumphantly.

_His friends were coming to rescue him! And they could kill the warlocks stag and take the antlers to the wizard so he could finally go home!_

Hannibal fled the room and left Will alone. He locked the door and placed a guard outside, something Will only knew because he could hear him walking back and forth in front of the door.

Will sat down in the chair and, laid his head on the table. He was staring at the wall thinking of escape plans, but he was drawn from his thoughts by loud barking and scrambling outside his door. He heard a thump and then a crash, that caused him to stand in his chair facing the door. He walked slowly towards it,hands held out in front of him. The lock turned and Will prepared to jump. The door swung open and Will pounced, but he missed the orange blur,that stepped out of the way, and smashed into the floor. He rolled to his back and took a breath, regaining the air that was knocked out of him from impact. He opened his eyes and stared up into the eyes of Price, Zeller, and Beverly.

 

"How do we keep meeting like this Will?" Price said.

Will shot up and looked around. "You guys came to save me."

"Well we couldn't just leave you." Zeller said offering his hand to Will.

Will gave a small smile and took the offered hand.

"Guys, I hate to break up the party here but we have to get the antlers and get the hell outta here." Beverly said.

Will nodded and the group took off running down the hall, Winston leading the way. They found the staircase and ran down it, right into a group of guards. The guards shouted and followed them back up the staircase, where they ran into more guards. They were surrounded. The guards parted and Hannibal stepped forward.

"Come Will, you must not take everything so seriously." Hannibal said.

"You said you were gonna kill me!" Will said. He stepped forward and grabbed a sword from the holster of a guard. The guard lunged for him but Hannibal held up a hand and the guard froze. Will aimed it toward the warlock.

Hannibal stared at the weapon but stepped forwards anyways. He brushed the sword to the side, and stepped into Will's arm space. Hannibal breathed deeply, and then smiled. "You're scared."

Will stared in shock. "Did you just smell me?"

Hannibal smiled, moving even closer. Will brought the sword to rest across his neck. The warlock looked into Will's eyes, and then he stepped back. Will brought the sword out in front of him again, aimed at the man. Hannibal snapped his fingers and the guards took on a defensive position. From off the Will's left he heard Winston yelp and the sounds of his friends being restrained. He spun to look at the group, the soldiers holding back Beverly, Price and Zeller. One had a grip on Winston's collar, and sword ready to be used. Will knew he couldn't win. He dropped the blade. He knew without even looking over his shoulder that Hannibal thought he had won.

If Will could just distract them for a minute they could escape probably. He looked around the room spotting a bucket and mop left out. He devised a plan and then turned to Hannibal, pretending to admit defeat.

"Take them to the dungeon. I want them killed. All of them." Hannibal said, reaching out and roughly gripping Will's arm. He drug him in the direction Will had been hoping for. As they walked by the cleaning items Will broke free and quickly grabbed the bucket before the man could turn to him. He dumped the water onto the blondes head, watching his smug expression slide right off.

"Lovely. Will it seems you've made me all wet." Hannibal said.

Will stared breathing heavy. He gasped when the warlocks features contorted and seemed to fall right off.

"I'm melting." Hannibal said, an air of calm despite his situation.

The warlock, made a puddle before his very eyes and he still couldn't believe it.

"What just happened?" He asked dazed.

"You killed him! The Wicked Warlock!" The soldiers shouted. Will prepared himself for another fight but the guards lifted him to their shoulders and cheered. His friends were lifted high, as the army of men declared the defeat of the warlock.

The soldiers gave them the antlers of the stag (apparently a creature the warlock had created magically to obey him), in gratitude.

Will, Zeller, Beverly,Price and Winston set off back towards the Emerald City.

When they knocked on the big doors this time, there was cheering, and screams and whistles and a loud chant of  _'The Warlock is dead!'_.Will looked around cautiously, careful not to stab the swarming crowd with the antlers. The people of the Emerald City helped clean the group up, bathing Will and Winston, brushing Winston and Price, waxing Beverly's tin and re-stuffing Zeller.

When they walked into the Wizard's hall this time, they were presentable. Hopefully the Wizard gave him what he promised.

The Wizards head appeared, glowing and floating. The head stared down it's nose judgmentally.

"You have killed the Warlock." The Wizard said.

"Yes. We brought you the stag's antlers though." Will said.

" I see that."

"So can I go home now?"

The Wizard watched blank faced. "No."

"What?!" The group yelled in unison.

"I refuse to grant your wish." The wizard said.

"We brought you the antlers see?! Why are you denying Will his wish?" Beverly shouted.

"I am the great and powerful Wizard ,and I don't have to- Hey stop! No! Don't-"said the wizard.

Will looked around and saw Winston pulling at a curtain on the other side of the room. He quickly ran over and made a grab for the dog but it was to late. The dog had yanked down the tapestries, revealing an average looking man. Will watched in wonder as the man's face changed to fear, and then he looked down and sighed.

"Hello." the man said.

"The Wizard of-" said Price, coming to a stop behind Will.

"Actually my name is Jack Crawford. I'm just a street magician." The 'Wizard' said with a shrug.

"Your not actually a wizard...You can't help me get home." Will sighed.

"Not with magic. But I do have a balloon that can take you home. You see i'm from the same side you are. I don't belong here and neither do you. Come on." Jack said gesturing for Will to follow.

Will whistled and Winston perked up, trotting behind his owner. He followed Jack out to where a colorful hot air balloon sat. Jack began to get it ready to take off, advising Will what to do. They were ready to take off and Jack was beginning to untie the ropes while Will said goodbye to his friends.

"Thank you guys." Will said.

"It's no problem." Beverly said. She held open her arms and pulled Will into a hug, Zeller and Price wrapping him up in a hug too.

Will stepped back from the hug and got into the basket of the balloon, Winston beside him. The balloon was already in the air slightly,when Winston jumped off. Leaving Will struggling to hang on and reach for his dog at the same time. "Winston!" He shouted, "Jack you have to go back! I can't leave him!"

"I can't! I can't land it now Will!" Jack shouted back.

Will watched as they got farther away. He made up his mind. Will jumped from the balloon, landing and rolling to decrease the impact.

He grabbed Winston and wrapped him in a hug, tears burning his closed eyes. He might never get home now.

He held Winston, Beverly, Zeller and Price standing around him in silence.

"Will..." Beverly whispers.

"What." He asked, voice muffled from Winston's fur.

"Look!" Price shouted. Will looked up and followed to wear Price was pointing to see a pink bubble floating down. It popped and in a glow of light, there stood Alana.

"Will. It is time to go home now." She said.

"I can't. The balloon. Jack just left and-"

"Will...you've always been able to go home."

"I have..?" He asked.

"Clap your heels 3 times Will." Alana said.

Will stood, and glanced at his friends, who looked equally as confused as him. "Why?" He asked.

"Will..You've always been able to get home. Just clap your heels." Alana said.

Will looked down at the sparkling ruby flats. He smacked them together once, twice and then looked up at his friends. He grabbed Winston's collar and clapped them a third time.

* * *

Will jumped, bright light spilling into his vision. A dog was licking his face and the rest were barking loudly, presumably at knocking at his front door.

He gave himself a moment to gain his barrings before he answered the door.

He didn't expect to find Hannibal Lector on the other side.

"Hannibal? What are you doing here?"

"You weren't returning my phone calls, and I was worried." Hannibal said.

"Oh...Please come in, doctor." Will said stepping aside, to let the man through.

Hannibal nodded and walked through, following Will to the kitchen. Will grabbed two pain killers, and a glass of water to swallow them with. They stood in the kitchen in silence, Will sipping at his water every so often. Will was looking down into the glass, highly uncomfortable with the man he accused of murder so close. Swirling the water around in the glass he was reminded of his dream. He looked up at Hannibal. He sipped his water, and walked by Hannibal, pretending to trip on his way to the living room. The water in his glass spilled all over Hannibal's most likely very expensive coat, and his face. The trip landed Will sprawled at Hannibal's feet of course. Will looked up at the man, who was wiping his face with a hand and staring down displeased at Will.

Will smiled slightly. "Whoops..." He said, trying to make it seem like he was playing it off.

Hannibal gave a tight smile and grabbed a rag, to dry his coat.

Well...He didn't melt.


End file.
